


Sick Day

by ShockSurprise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, University AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShockSurprise/pseuds/ShockSurprise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi gets sick and Tsukki takes care of him.<br/>Just a silly little fluffy thing i did for a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

      Yamaguchi woke up with weak cough. A shooting pain shot through his throat. He wanted to cough more more the pain was just too much. He loked at the time from the clock against the wall in his collage dorm he shared with Tsukki just bending his head upward. It read 4:47am. He winched. Ever staring at the angle make his head hurt.  
      "Well, fuck. If i keep coughing im going to wake him up," Yamaguchi thought. He got shuffed over to his wordrobe where his had stashed a bottle of ipheprophin. He felt around and pulled out a few things in the darkness. He grabbed the bottle. He opened the bottle as quietly as he could and poured a few into hois hand. He took one and then put the rest back. He quicky swallowed it dry.  
      He strolled back to his bed, feeling around to not trip in the dark. He looked over at Tsukki to make sure he hadnt woke.  
      " What the hell are you doing up," Tsukki said, confirming the fact he was awake and Yamaguchi had woken him up.  
      "S-s-s-sorry Tsukki!," He quickly responded.  
      "Still, hat are you doing up, classes dont start for another 4 hours."  
      "Oh, i woke up coughing. I think i might be getting ill."  
      Tsukki sat up.  
      "Ill? What do you mean ill? Like you feel bad, cough fever? What?" Tsukki sounded genuinly concerned. He threw his covers forward as Yamaguchi sat down on his own bed.  
      "Ill like i just want to sleep forever and get rid of this damn headche and just i dont feel correct," Yamaguichi say, flopping on his back onto his bed.  
      "No, come here," Tsukki said walking over to Yamaguchis bed.  
      "Im literally right here," Yamaguchi says, closing his eyes.  
      "No, like sit up for like 10 seconds."  
      Yamaguchi sighs, sitting up eyes still closed.  
      "Why am i sitting-" Yamaguchi is cut off by Tsukki putting his hands either side of his face and pressing his forehead to his own.  
      Tsukki realeased Yamaguichis face and pulled away.  
      "Why did you-" Yamaguchi was once again cut off.  
      "Yeah, you are quite warm, go back to sleep. You should probaly skip classes too. Y'know, dont infect everyone with the plague you have," Tsukki said.  
      "I- Okay," Yamaguchi spoke into the darkness, slightly confused on what had just suddenly happened.  
      Yamaguchi stood up and sat down closer to his pillow. He rotated and slipped under the covers suddenly shivering.  
      "God dammit, im cold," He said softly, breaking the scilence that surrounded him.  
      He heard a bit of shuffling. Not bothing to look over he closed his eyes.  
      "Move over," Tsukki said quietly,standing right next to Yamaguchis bed.  
      Yamaguchi quickly moved over.  
      "What are you doing?" Yamaguchi questioned.  
      "Well, im cold too, and your like a little heater right now. So we can share body heat. Everything works out."  
      "I- Okay."  
      Yamaguchi felt the otherside of the small bed dip and Tsukki slip underneith the duvet and sheets.  
      "Come here," Tsukki said.  
      Yamguchi rolled over and put his head onto Tsukki's chest. He put his arm around Tsukki, trying to get as much heat from the taller boy as he could.  
      " Thank you Tsukki."  
 "Shut up, Yamaguchi."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is super old!!! So, sorry if it's absolute trash!!  
> Kudos and comments are always great!!!
> 
> Tumblr~~ [ShockSurprise](https://www.shocksurprise.tumblr.com)!!  
> 


End file.
